


The first time around

by Edom



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fairy Tales, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian gets a visit from a little fairy who will change the course of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time around

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by TayTay4936 I couldn't do any of it without you.

**Brian POV**

I was sleeping, or so I had convinced myself, when I saw the little fairy hovering in front of my face. Otherwise, I was, apparently, standing in the middle of my loft having a mental breakdown.

"I am here to offer you an insight into your biggest regret,"

The fairy said to me; and in spite of the fact that I did not believe in fairies, I answered him.

"I don't do regrets."

"That's what you keep telling everybody. We both know that is not true. You regret plenty of things, but your biggest is still showing up at Justin's prom. You believe that he would have been safe if you hadn't gone. I'm here to offer you the chance to see what would have happened if you didn't show up. After that, you will have a chance to make any changes to the evening you might wish."

"Ok, that makes absolutely no sense. What the fuck are you talking about?"

I still wasn't sure why I was talking to this imaginary or dreamed up creature, but hey.

"I can offer you a chance to take Justin home with you, convince him not to go or maybe going with him from the start."

I gaped, but my mind started running a mile a minute with the possibilities the fairy presented to me.

"How would this work? Would I go back in time or what?"

"No, you would be a spectator, standing on the sideline and looking on, not able to do or say anything. I know it sounds horrible, but you will have a choice afterwards."

The fairy looked at me with compassion in his eyes.

I was thinking furiously. I didn't really believe that this was really happening, but if I was dreaming, nothing could really happen; and if I was having a mental breakdown, nothing could really make it worse.

"Alright, what do I have to do?"

"Not a thing. Let me handle everything." The fairy was smiling brightly. "My name is Kheelan, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Kheelan."

I was beginning to doubt both dream and breakdown; no way in hell would my mind, under any circumstances, come up with a name like that, even if it did sound Irish.

All of a sudden, there was a bright white light and I found myself standing in the parking garage of the hotel that had hosted the prom. I saw Justin and Daphne coming out of the elevator. They were talking and smiling, but I could see the underlying sadness in Justin's eyes.

When they got to the car, Daphne got in on the drivers side and my boy made his way to the other side when Chris Hobbs came up behind him with his baseball bat. He struck Justin in the back of the head before Justin even realized he was there. Daphne screamed and opened her door and hurried around, but she wasn't fast enough and Chris got a second blow in before she even got there.

I was screaming loudly, but nobody but Kheelan could hear me.

I was running to get to Justin, but when I got there, I couldn't touch him.

"JUSTIN, NOOOOOOOO. Kheelan, do something. This can't be happening."

"You can't touch him, Brian. Remember, this is not really happening; it's just to show you what would have happened if you hadn't been there."

I looked between him and Justin. It was obvious that my lover was dying and I was helpless to do anything about it.

When the ambulance arrived, they started working on resuscitating the man bleeding on the ground, but even I could see that it was fruitless. I went into the ambulance and witnessed them continue the hopeless task of bringing Justin back from the dead. When they arrived at the hospital, the doctor immediately pronounced him dead.

I dropped to my knees and started crying.

"Brian, what would you like to do now? How would you like this to have played out if you could change anything at all in your own behavior?"

"I can only change what I do? Not what anybody else does?"

"That's right. Only your own actions."

"Ok, I know what I want."

Kheelan looked at me and nodded his head.

The white light came again, this time I was in the lobby of the hotel with Justin, and we were laughing. Daphne came running out with my jacket.

"Hey Daphne, would you be terribly disappointed if I stole Justin away from you this early?"

"No, as long as you walk me to my car first, I'm good. I'm kind of tired, anyway."

She smiled at us with a gentle look in her eyes.

"Of course we will, Daph; do you have anything you have to go get?"

Justin asked her with affection.

"No, I'm good."

We got in the elevator and pushed the button for the parking garage. On the way down, we talked about the dance and everybody's reaction.

"It was so great. Everybody was staring at you, but nobody, not even the chaperones, tried to stop you. You looked so beautiful and so in…"

She never said another word, just gave me a nervous look. I knew what she had been about to say, and secretly, I agreed with her. We had looked like we were in love. I hadn't seen my own face, of course, but I didn't have to to know what I looked like.

I just smirked at her and, thankfully, didn't have to say anything since the doors opened and we had to get out.

We walked Daphne to her car and I gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed but smiled brightly at me when I whispered in her ear,

"You're right."

She understood even though I never said anything else.

Justin said his goodbyes and we went to the jeep. I opened the door for him and made sure he was wearing his seatbelt before going around to the driver's side. I got in and started the car. When I looked in the rear view mirror, I saw Chris Hobbs moving towards us and I hurried to back out of the parking space. With a squeal of tires, I turned the car around and sped out of the parking garage. Justin never saw a thing, luckily.

When we got to the loft, I started getting nervous. I sat with all the knowledge of what would happen if I didn't change, but I was scared shitless. What if I bared my soul and he left me anyway? Justin must have known something was wrong. He wrapped his arms around my waist from the back and laid his head on my back.

"Relax Brian; we don't have to decide our entire future tonight. Let's go to bed; we can talk tomorrow."

God, I love that man. He knows me so damn well and still keeps coming back for more.

I turned around in his arms, bent my head, and gave him a gentle kiss.

"I love you, Justin." I looked him straight in the eyes when I said it so he knew that I meant it. His whole face lit up like a Christmas tree and he kissed me passionately.

"I love you too."

I took his hand and led him up to the bedroom. We pulled frantically on each other's clothes until we were finally both naked. We fell on the bed in a tangled mess of limbs and kissed furiously, trying to get continually closer. When I couldn't wait a second longer, I put on a condom and quickly prepared Justin. Once he was ready, I pushed into him in one smooth stroke and then stilled all movement in order for him to adjust.

When we were both spent and satiated, he lay with his head on my shoulder and I felt more at peace than I ever had before. My conscience was clear. Justin was here with me, safe and sound, and I hadn't been the cause of anything bad happening to him, not even the first time around. Chris Hobbs was just a very sick boy who desperately needed help. I knew I had to tell Justin what I had seen in the mirror; he needed to know in order to stay away from Hobbs for the remainder of the school year. But all that could wait for tomorrow; right now I just wanted to enjoy laying here with the man I love in my arms.

Just before I fell asleep, I saw Kheelan again.

"Thank you. Whatever you did, thank you so much," I said.

"You're welcome, Brian. When you wake up tomorrow, you will be back to the time where you first met me. You will not remember me or what happened. The only thing you will remember is what happened at prom and all the consequential events. I hope you and Justin have long and happy lives together."

With that, he was gone and I fell asleep.


End file.
